1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for image management, and more particularly to for image sharing.
2. Discussion of Background Art
Communicating product information, recording conference events, sharing experiences, vacations, memories, and the like through photos essays are often very succinct ways of communicating a significant amount of information in a relatively compact format. However, while taking pictures can be quite straightforward, systems and methods for getting such pictures in the hands of their intended recipients is rather awkward, requiring substantial manual user intervention that often adds a relatively long delay between when a picture is taken and when the intended recipient views it.
Currently, if a user takes pictures to send to another, the user must connect their camera, or flash memory, to a computer or printer, transfer the images to the device, manually organize the pictures (often this step is skipped due to the time involved), manually select a set of organized pictures to be sent to the other person, and then manually select how those pictures are to be rendered.
Each of these manually directed steps, while permitting a certain amount of discretion and flexibility, nonetheless can be so laborious that users often skip some steps or avoid sending photos at all, preferring instead to verbally describe their information by phone.
In response to the concerns discussed above, what is needed is a system and method for image management that overcomes the problems of the prior art.